Candice Blanc
"I like Clue. Until I'm the murderer. Then it stinks." -Candice, when Nathaniel asked if she liked crime novels. Candice Blanc is a dark magical girl and the protagonist of Aria's unfinished Magical Girl AU fic, "Won't You Be Here Tomorrow?". Although she's currently a student at Sweet Amoris High School, Candice used to attend St. Helena's Academy for the Gifted. Due to MCL going straight to Hell, the fic has been cancelled. About History Candice was born to Burke and Suzanne Blanc (CEO and Head of Security at Blanc Labs, respectively), three years before her brother, Xander. Agatha and Strega, Burke's older sisters, are her aunts. Growing up, she was very close to her grandmother. Although she was always a bit fussy, Candice was very sweet and even stubborn as a little girl. As her father was one of the two founders, despite no longer having any sort of authority there, the young and bright Candice was easily accepted into St. Helena's Academy for the Gifted, a prestigious school with very high expectations for its students. One such expectation was that the Student Council maintain a healthy school environment. The Student Council President, Dierdre, was thus responsible for punishing misbehaving students. Unfortunately, Dierdre found it much easier to simply cover up incidences of bullying. Candice was often bullied. Eventually, she decided that she'd have enough and it was time to fight back... quite literally, resulting in many suspensions. Though Burke tried to defend his daughter, he proved unable to reverse any of the suspensions, and Candice ended up missing quite a bit of material. Wishing to avoid both the bullying and punishments for fighting back, Candice cut her long hair short, started lifting, and dressed in dark, intimidating clothes to scare off troublemakers. That didn't stop all of the fighting; she still defended others, such as when she punched out a couple of classmates who were harassing Ken. Because of that, she was suspended for two weeks. To her surprise, Ken would visit her every day for those two weeks and do his homework with her, so she wouldn't be quite so lost when she returned. When she did return, he helped her catch up. They've been friends ever since. When Dierdre challenged her to a fight in the forest for the title of "Toughest Girl in Town", Candice accepted, if only to preserve her reputation, and the intimidating shield she had created for herself. That was a mistake. Dierdre was absolutely ruthless in beating her down. After winning, Dierdre left the injured Candice on the forest floor, where she'd remain until someone found her the morning afterward. By then, Candice had fallen into a coma and needed to be hospitalized for two months, during which her grandmother passed away. This series of events left Candice severely traumatized, turning her into the timid girl she is now. Upon waking, she begged her parents to transfer her to any other school. They outright moved towns, and Candice now attends Sweet Amoris. Candice didn't want to leave Ken behind and felt terrible about leaving, so she was overjoyed to find that Ken had transferred along with her, and although he left for a time, the students of Sweet Amoris are, in general, much nicer than her old classmates. Although Candice still has a strong dislike for school, she knows her teenage years aren't the best years of her life, and she wants to do her best to prepare for adulthood, which she hopes will be the best years of her life. Personality Ever since her fight with Dierdre, Candice has had a strong aversion to violence. Nathaniel and Castiel's hostility is particularly stressful for her. If one so much puts his hands on the other, she'll start to cry; something she finds terribly embarrassing. If it seems like the two of them are going to fight, Candice will slip away and hide somewhere. It's somewhat rare for Candice to smile; she often has the same, sad, half-lidded expression and she rarely expresses surprise. She's a rational perfectionist, so on the rare occasion she lets her emotions take control, she'll pass it off as logic for reputation's sake. Candice holds herself to a very high standard. She'll only willingly involve herself in any given situation if she thinks it's necessary; generally, that's with school-related matters, or if she's worried her friends will come to harm. As a result, she can come off as aloof, cold, and distant, which isn't helped by the fact that she's a bit selfish and tends to put herself first. Still, she's quite submissive, and depending on the task, it takes very little pressure to convince her to do something. Although she's been playing violin since the age of ten, and sounds good enough to anyone who doesn't play, her eye for detail often causes her to miss the big picture, and she'll fuss over any little mistake she makes. Still, she cares very much for her friends and on the occasion she decides to get involved, she can make a reliable ally... or a cunning foe, if she feels need enough to get involved. In a direct confrontation, however, Candice is a timid pushover. Candice deeply regrets her past actions. She's absolutely terrified of death and hopes to live a long and happy life. Appearance Candice has short, white hair that often falls over her face, as well as pale blue eyes. With her naturally up-slanted eyebrows and downturned corners of her mouth, her resting face looks rather sad. Candice's silhouette is a thick hourglass shape, and her palette is usually made up of cool-colored pastels, such as blue and violet. However, there are exceptions; her middle school attire and magical girl costume are both primarily black, and her Oldworld counterpart, Candace, prefers to wear crimson. Whatever the case, Candice is very pale and burns easily, so she carries a parasol on sunny days. After laying on her wounded left side for a whole night, that half of Candice's body has been covered in scars. Her gown and tights cover most of them, but she has to cover the one on her cheek with medical tape. Ironically, this draws a lot more attention to it than leaving it uncovered would. Relationships Family Candice has a close and trusting relationship with both of her parents, and they both love their daughter very much. Candice's father, Burke, is hard-working and intelligent, though he can be very timid (especially in comparison to his wife). He worries a lot, but trusts his children to take his advice and evaluate every side of a situation before taking action. Candice's mother, Suzanne, is a little dense, and while she loves to fight, she can also be very jovial... unless she identifies you as a threat to her precious children. She tends to be insensitive and violently overprotective, and sometimes going as far as to threaten Candice's friends with bodily harm if they let anything happen to her. Xander used to brag about how his big sister was the toughest girl in town, but after Candice got hurt, he couldn't bring himself to do that anymore. He deeply regrets this, feeling that that may have caused the incident. Candice, however, doesn't blame him, and the two remain very good friends. Xander has the uncanny ability to figure out how anyone is feeling, though he himself seems rather aloof. Agatha is a little too overbearing, and Strega is a little too distant, but Candice looks up to her aunts and values their guidance. Burke runs Blanc Labs, a small research facility supposedly specializing in sports medicine. The security is inexplicably tight for such a small facility, and as head of security, Suzanne keeps it that way. Friends Boys Kentin is one of Candice' childhood friends. Candice did not take a liking to Nathaniel very quickly; in fact, she was afraid of him at first, perceiving disturbing similarities between him and Dierdre. Still, she soon realized he was far more compassionate than Dierdre ever was, and Candice eventually warmed up to him. Castiel and Candice never got along well, but they segued seamlessly into some sort of odd, snarky friendship... or, maybe they were friends all along. It can be hard to tell. After finding his notebook for him so many times, Candice has begun to feel fond and even a little protective of Lysander. Candice considers Alexy a close and trustworthy friend, and Armin's antics are one of the few things that can consistently make Candice smile. Girls Candice considers Rosalya and Iris some of her best friends. Lucy is another one of Candice' childhood friends, as well as her oldest friend, period. Candice relates well to Violet's shyness, adoring her as a result, and is an acquaintance of Kim. Melody and Candice are mostly amiable but sometimes find it difficult to get along well. Candice is absolutely terrified of Amber's Gang, but she wreaks secretive vengeance when she can. Candace White shared a close relationship with a girl named Marin. However, since Marin doesn't have a Realworld counterpart, Candice is unaware of her existence. Cat Andromeda is a white, red-eyed, split-tailed cat, and was left to Candice when the previous owner, Candice's grandmother, passed away. In "Won't You Be Here Tomorrow?", she's a DreamRealm resident and acts as Candice's mentor. Otherwise, she's just an ordinary cat. Andromeda is somewhat protective of Nathaniel's kitten, White. Quotes Upon witnessing Agatha teleport into the room in a cloud of purple smoke— "Hello, Auntie. I didn't know you could do that." Beating Nathaniel at Monopoly— "The moral is that capitalism hurts us all." "But you won!" "Yes, and now everybody hates me." On Castiel— "I used to hate him, but then he bought me ice cream. I can't hate the man who bought me ice cream. Trivia *Candice speaks French and English. Her French is short, blunt, and dreary, while her English is expressionless and overly formal. French is her native language. *She was a goalie on St. Helena's soccer team at some point, but she later quit for the gardening club. Although she's rusty when it comes to soccer, she's gotten very good at gardening. *For someone who quit lifting weights months ago, she's still fairly strong, even if she doesn't look it anymore. *Candice would make an awesome healer and can precisely estimate when any of her party members need to be healed, but she'll still somehow miss that the boss can detect her party role and will go after her first until she's about to die. *Candice adores board games. *Her favorite food is ice cream. *Virgo is Candice's star sign, and often what she names her avatar in video games. *Candice's blood type is A-. *She often spaces out. *After waking up from her coma, Candice has suffered from insomnia. She also has a shaky left leg, but this is due more to nerves than any actual health problems. Category:Candies A-C